Sensaciones
by Zyan Rose
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando comienzas a conocer tu cuerpo? Es lo más natural ¿no? ¿Pero es natural que uno de tus peores enemigos te ayude a auto complacerte? Muchos problemas traerán a Kagome, experimentar esa clase de situaciones con cierto mercenario de ojos azules. Apto para mayores de 15 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas mis lectoras y lectores.**

 **Quiero compartirles éste fanfic, pues me encontraba viendo otra vez la temporada de los Siete Guerreros de InuYasha y no puedo evitar enamorarme una y otra vez de Bankotsu. Además contribuyendo a la causa de que el paring crack BanKag crezca pues qué mejor que ir aportando nuevas historias. Aunque me cueste muchísimo escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas pues… bueno un intento no es malo.**

 **Un lindo review será hermoso para ésta historia.**

 **NOTA: No autorizo a terceras personas a publicar mi historia en otro sitio, ni bajo otro nombre.**

 **Advertencia. Contenido Lime y Lemon, para mayores de 17 años.**

 **Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

 **=Sensaciones=**

 **=Capítulo I. Inquietudes de chica=**

Otra noche más pasaba para el InuTachi, otra noche más en la que pasaban en el Monte de las Ánimas… y otra noche más en la que no encontraban al terrible Naraku. Los ánimos dentro del grupo no eran los más alegres, pues después de otra batalla inútil en contra de los Shichinintai los había dejado un poco heridos y exhaustos.

Lo que más pesaba en el corazón de la miko del futuro, era qué, gracias a la repentina aparición de Kikyo en la batalla… InuYasha perdió la concentración. Y un ataque mortífero de Renkotsu había dado de lleno en la sacerdotisa no-muerta.

¿Y ahora? Pues, el Hanyou que ella amaba se había marchado al lado de su antecesora. Suspiró con pesar, sabía de antemano que InuYasha nunca superaría el inmenso amor que sentía por la sacerdotisa de barro. Era un poco dolorosa esa situación, y lo peor de todo; era que siempre era la misma historia. Aparecía Kikyo e InuYasha perdía la razón. Aquella mujer salía herida y el mitad bestia se iba a socorrerla.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

— ¿No piensas comer, Kagome-chan?—preguntó la exterminadora, aun sabiendo la respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

—Eh… sí, sí—tomó sin muchos ánimos el vaso de fideos instantáneos.

Un delgado y rizado fideo era absorbido por sus labios y ella degustaba el sabor del dietético alimento. Todos comían lo mismo, adoraban la comida ninja que Kagome traía de su época. Al menos eso les hacía recuperar un poco los ánimos aunque no era suficiente, el crepitar de la fogata proporcionaba calor a sus corazones.

—Será mejor descansar un poco—anunció Miroku—Señorita Kagome, no creo que sea buena idea que espere en vela a InuYasha. Él regresará.

—Tienes razón—dijo la muchacha y con una mirada tristona dio a entender al grupo que no se encontraba del todo bien.

Al finalizar la cena, el InuTachi se preparó para descansar un poco, de la mochila siempre bien equipada de la miko, sacaron un par de sacos para dormir. Se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata y decidieron poner sus cuerpos sobre los sacos, poco a poco los brazos de Morfeo envolvieron a todo el grupo. Pero menos a ella, Kagome no se sentía con ganas de perderse en aquel mundo onírico. Miró a todos sus amigos por fin dormir tranquilamente, Kirara se encontraba con Sango y el monje Miroku estaba a una distancia corta de su amiga, el pequeño Shippo dormía a su lado profundamente.

Pero ella no… sentía la necesidad de buscar a InuYasha y saber que estaba bien, aunque su lado racional le decía que durmiera y descansará, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que el mitad bestia seguramente se encontraría cuidando a la no-muerta.

¿Por qué se hacía daño a ella misma? No lo comprendía del todo.

Con mucha cautela y cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de la bolsa de dormir y dejó bien arropado al pequeño kitsune. Tomó su arco y carcaj y emprendió la búsqueda, sabía que era peligroso rondar sola durante la noche pero aquel sentimiento la estaba invadiendo, necesitaba saber que InuYasha estaba bien. Sabía de antemano que los Shichinintai andaban rondando por el monte… pero ella quería ver a su amado hanyou.

Armándose de valor, emprendió el camino por el bosque del monte, podía escuchar a los grillos entonar su canción, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Suspiró aliviada, ella era algo descuidada y no miraba por donde pisaba mientras recorría el bosque. Sin quererlo pisó las raíces de un colosal árbol.

—Maldición—se quejó al momento en el que su cuerpo chocó con el piso. Su pie se había doblado llevándola al suelo, más el golpe no había sido tan brusco cómo para lastimarla—Si me dolió—frotó el reciente golpe en su tobillo y reposo unos momentos.

* * *

Esa noche estaba especialmente tranquila, después de haber luchado contra el grupo de InuYasha todo era muy aburrido. Los Shichinintai se encontraban dentro de aquel templo que Renkotsu había conseguido hacía unos días, sus hermanos cenaban animadamente un jabalí que habían cazado.

— ¿Piensas irte hermano?—preguntó Renkotsu, un pedazo de jabalí era devorado ávidamente.

—Pienso investigar la zona. El grupo de esa bestia no puede estar muy lejos—dijo Bankotsu, él quería una batalla en esos momentos.

— ¡Hay hermanito Bankotsu! Yo te acompaño—dijo Jakotsu quién arreglaba su peinado con una horquilla—Quiero ver a mi lindo InuYasha.

—Quiero ir solo Jakotsu, además tú eres demasiado escandaloso—el moreno vio burlonamente al chico afeminado quién le dedicaba una mirada de indignación. Escuchó la risa del malvado Renkotsu, junto a la de Suikotsu y la tan robotizada risa y un _sí, sí_ que emanaba Ginkotsu.

—Qué malo eres hermano mayor—se quejó el guerrero serpiente y desistió de ir junto al líder de los siete.

Sin dar otra explicación, Bankotsu salió del templo y se perdió en la espesura del bosque del monte. La noche era muy tranquila y solamente el canto de los grillos podía escuchar, recorrió varias zonas del monte pero no pudo ubicar al grupo de InuYasha. Tampoco quiso salir más allá del campo protector qué los ocultaba del olfato del mitad bestia pues estando solo era una desventaja.

Caminó aburridamente por el monte.

* * *

El pequeño descanso que había tomado la había repuesto un poco. El dolor se había ido, pues el golpe no era tan grave, podía caminar sin problema alguno, se levantó con cuidado y emprendió nuevamente su camino, realmente quería saber que InuYasha se encontraba bien.

Caminó un poco más entre la espesura del bosque y unos singulares sonidos la sacaron de su concentración.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Algún monstruo? No eso no podía ser… el campo protector del Monte de las Animas no permitía qué los monstruos entraran… quizás… era alguno de los siete guerreros. Temió un poco y preparó su arco para lo que fuera que sucediera en unos instantes. Con la mejor cautela que tuvo, se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Sus ojos no cabían en sus cuencas al ver aquella escena, el ambiente era romántico, alrededor de aquellos amantes flotaban las serpientes cazadoras de almas. Y las ropas de aquel par estaban alrededor de sus cuerpos. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos miraban… ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Realmente dolía el ver cómo el hombre al que ella amaba se encontraba profesando sus sentimientos y necesidades carnales a otra que no fueran ella. No quiso ver, realmente no quería ver, pero sus ojos no dejaban de observar los actos de la pareja.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar? Ella sabía que aquellos amantes comenzaban a mantener una relación sexual. Dolía… sí claro que dolía, pero algo dentro de ella no le permitía, una inquietud que crecía dentro de ella… boqueó como pez gato al observar cómo la húmeda lengua de InuYasha, lamía con dulzura el pezón de Kikyo, Kagome podía apreciar las expresiones de ambos, aquella miko hecha de barro y huesos cerraba los ojos al sentir las caricias del hanyou. Los colmillos de InuYasha se incrustaron generosamente en el pezón rosado de la sacerdotisa y un pequeño gemido nació de los labios de Kikyo.

" _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlos?"_ quería quitar su vista de aquellos amantes pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Algo que nunca antes había sentido emanaba de su cuerpo, una ola de calor.

Vio cómo su amado InuYasha, dejaba el seno para ir al otro y darle el mismo trato, pero su mirada viajó a Kikyo, dónde la nívea mano de la miko acariciaba esa zona masculina del hanyou. Kagome apreció cómo del aori del mitad bestia un bulto demasiado sugerente se apreciaba con gran naturalidad… InuYasha estaba excitado.

" _¡Ya no mires, Kagome, vete de aquí!"_ se regañó mentalmente y con la voluntad en cabeza se levantó y echó a correr de regreso al campamento.

Se aseguró de alejarse lo suficiente de aquellos amantes y al recuperar el oxígeno miró al cielo. Queriendo llorar, pero nada había sucedido, ¿ya había olvidado al mitad bestia? No, no era eso… pero por su mente aquellas imágenes de InuYasha y Kikyo le provocaron una sensación en todo el cuerpo. No podía llegar con sus amigos tan alterada, se sentía rara consigo misma pues nunca antes le había pasado, a lo lejos pudo escuchar que su antecesora era demasiado ruidosa. Y aquellos sonidos solamente sirvieron para alborotar más aquella sensación que sentía.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa?—se preguntó así misma y decidió sentarse al pie de un árbol. Las estrellas esa noche brillaban intensamente y su luz era lo único que le permitía la vista.

Recordó en su mente cómo InuYasha atendía a Kikyo, e instintivamente su pequeña mano acarició su cuello, y labios, cerró sus ojos. Imaginando que aquellas caricias no eran para la miko no-muerta si no para ella. Un suave suspiro llego a ella y metió las manos bajo su blusa, sus pezones estaban erectos…

" _Estabas excitada, Kagome. ¿Te excitaste por ver tener sexo a InuYasha y Kikyo?"_

Pensó pero sus manos no podían detenerse. Siguió acariciándose, pero paró cuando sus manos llegaron al límite de su falda. Se sonrojó al pensar si quiera tocar esa zona… titubeó bastante antes de proceder y su dedo corazón rozó debajo de los pliegues de su falda, pudiendo sentir en su braga la reciente humedad. Era una sensación tan placentera que quiso repetirlo, su dedo viajaba por sobre la ropa y esa sensación crecía considerablemente, era delicioso. Quiso sentir un poco más.

—Esto no e-está bien—dijo para si misma. Y con vergüenza propia metió sus dedos dentro de la braga, pero era un poco incómodo, su rostro se encontraba totalmente colorado por la reciente sensación, era algo nuevo. Ella sabía por sus amigas de la escuela qué la masturbación era completamente natural, pero ella había omitido hablar de esos temas. Cerró sus ojos cuando su dedo corazón rozó sus labios interiores y la humedad lleno sus dedos amigos, gimió cuando su dedo hizo pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris.

* * *

Bankotsu se encontraba ya aburrido. No había conseguido encontrar al InuTachi, bostezó con gran pereza y sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando unos sonidos llamaron su atención, entrecerró los ojos y a pesar de no contar con su alabarda en esos momentos podría deshacerse de lo que fuera que estuviera emitiendo aquellos ruidos. Sonaban tan suaves y aterciopelados, se guió por su sentido de la audición y entre los arbustos quiso observar. Nunca imaginó tener esa visión tan… tan extraña.

La mujer de aquel hibrido se encontraba en una situación muy intima. Estaba sola y aquella bestia estaba ajena a lo que la pelinegra se encontraba haciendo.

El rostro de aquella sacerdotisa estaba completamente sonrojado y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, mientras su mano derecha estaba entre sus piernas, sus ojos azules no perdían detalle alguno de los movimientos que emitía aquella miko. Se sorprendió al ver que era sumamente descuidada, sus armas estaban cercanas a ella pero no estaba al pendiente de su alrededor…

Él no era un pervertido pero aquella escena estimulaba sus instintos masculinos. Decidió hacerse presente ante la chica.

—Vaya… debes estar muy decepcionada para tocarte—el guerrero río burlonamente al ver el rostro de horror de la muchacha—Parece que esa bestia no cumple con tus expectativas mujer.

—B-Bankotsu—la chica inmediatamente retiró su mano de su intimidad. Su rostro estaba totalmente colorado y la vergüenza la invadió. Se sintió tonta porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante el guerrero quién se veía amenazante, a pesar de no cargar consigo su pesada alabarda.

—Dime mujer… ¿Tan mala es aquella bestia?—volvió a reír. Aún la escena de la miko masturbándose permanecía en su mente vibrantemente.

—¡T-tú no tienes d-derecho a preguntar e-eso!—exclamó nerviosa, y por fin su cuerpo respondía, tomó su arco y flechas lista para atacar al líder de los siete.

El mercenario simplemente sonrió ante el inútil intento de la chica por defenderse, una flecha sagrada rozó su mejilla y fácilmente la esquivó. Caminó tranquilamente hacía ella, y la observó de pies a cabeza, si se lo pensaba aquella mujer no era tan desagradable, era todo lo contrario… y después de admirarla era muy sugerente. Sus largas piernas y atlético cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin estar con una mujer? La verdad era que no lo recordaba.

Se acercó tranquilamente a ella, la chica por instinto retrocedió para alejarse del mercenario. Pero su espalda chocaba contra el árbol donde momentos anteriores se había apoyado; sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo. Estaba completamente sola en medio del bosque con Bankotsu y su campamento aún estaba lejos; e InuYasha seguramente estaba muy ocupado.

—¿No crees que hacen mucho ruido?—le preguntó el moreno a la azabache, pues en esos tensos momentos un sonoro gemido llegó hasta ellos—Ya veo porqué te complacías así misma, miko.

Kagome viró la cara, las palabras del guerrero realmente habían dolido. No era eso, en parte si, pero… ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

La joven no respondió a su agresión, dio la media vuelta e iba a regresar al campamento dónde estaban sus amigos.

—Vaya… que mujer tan maleducada—soltó un bufido el mercenario.

Kagome quería desaparecer lo más pronto posible de los ojos del moreno, a pesar de estar en un grave peligro, estaba más que avergonzada, y molesta. ¿Porqué molesta? Bien dicho era que cuando se te interrumpe en un acto tan primitivo como el autocomplacerte, te pone de mal humor y ésta no era la excepción para la chica.

Al contrario de la miko, el guerrero se comenzaba a impacientar, odiaba que no le respondieran. Observó detalladamente cómo la joven tomaba sus armas y caminaba, en dirección contraria a los amantes que aún no se daban cuenta de ellos dos.

—Te propongo un pequeño acuerdo mujer—el guerrero estaba jugando bien sus palabras, había sido tan erotico el ver a la joven tocarse.

—Qué quieres—ella arrugó la nariz cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Bankotsu.

—Aquel par de descarados te han herido—la chica miraba rencorosamente al moreno pues sus palabras eran ciertas—Es algo muy simple, podemos pagarles igual—la cara de la chica se coloró furiosamente.

—¡Eres un pervertido, Bankotsu!—el impulso de golpearlo nació en ella y levantando su mano iba a estrellarla en la mejilla del mercenario. El moreno era astuto, tomó en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, la mano de la chica y sabiendo que ella intentaría escapar dejó caer todo su peso encima de ellos.

El golpe no había sido tan brusco, para cuando Kagome había abierto los ojos, ella se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del mercenario quién le sonreía socarronamente, ella quiso pelear y con una de sus piernas golpear las partes nobles del mercenario, él no era un tonto, había entrelazado las piernas de la chica con las suyas para inmovilizarla completamente.

—¡Suéltame, Bankotsu!—exclamó Kagome molesta, más que molesta no quería demostrarle al mercenario que estar de esa forma la ponía muy nerviosa. Se regañaba mentalmente por haberse descuidado y sobre todo haberse tocado en pleno bosque.

—¿Segura qué quieres que te suelte?—se río burlón y puso una sensual sonrisa, él estaba disfrutando mucho de estar molestando a la morocha—Quizás yo pueda ayudarte a terminar lo que empezaste.

—¡No me toques!—exclamó furiosa, su mente no pensaba bien—InuYasha se dará cuenta de que estás aquí…

—No lo creo—suspiró en el oído de la chica, y ágilmente una de sus manos acariciaron el muslo de la joven, estaba agradecido pues la escasa ropa de la muchacha le ayudaba a cometer sus fechorías—Aquel maldito hibrido esta muy ocupado montando a la muerta andante—las palabras de Bankotsu dolían, pero su mano la estaba haciendo estremecer.

" _Kagome ¡Kagome! Debes largarte de aquí inmediatamente. No dejes que las caricias de Bankotsu te envuelvan…"_

Su subconsciente le hablaba pero ella ya no coordinaba del todo bien, se estremecia al sentir los dedos de Bankotsu explorar su piel de la pierna. Y para Bankotsu el momento era divertido pero también adictivo el ver como la joven forcejeaba con él mientras sus dedos jugaban con la piel de la joven. Quería experimentar las facetas de la chica, subió un poco más su mano a la naciente pelvis de la joven, ella se estremeció pero aún así le reclamaba que la dejará.

—Tú dices que te suelte miko, pero tu cuerpo dice que no—se río socarronamente cuando encontró aquella zona que minutos atrás Kagome tocaba, estaba muy húmeda, era claro que no era por él si no por la anterior excitación de la joven. Aun así era una sensación muy sensual.

—¡No te atrevas, Bankotsu!—exclamó la miko molesta, apretó como pudo sus piernas e intentaba que el guerrero sacará su mano de sus pliegues. Pero a pesar de sus órdenes el moreno no hizo caso, zambulló sus dedos dentro de la prenda femenina y él sintió aquella deliciosa humedad, Kagome se sonrojó violentamente y cerró los ojos. Bankotsu se relamía los labios al ver que la joven se había rendido y cedido, comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre el clítoris de la chica y ella intentaba callar los suspiros.

—Vaya, que bien se siente, miko—sonrió socarrón, ella simplemente le miró con reproche pero no dijo nada. Y sin querer un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando el muchacho apretó aquel rosado botón.

—B-basta—pidió ella entre gemido y suspiro—P-por favor.

—Ven—Bankotsu no estaba dispuesto a parar, pues había descubierto que tocar a la joven mujer era placentero y adictivo. Retiró su cuerpo de encima de ella y analizando bien sus movimientos esperó que ella escapara, pero no fue así, tomó su mano y él sonriendo arrogantemente la condujo a la raíz de un árbol. Se sentó él primero y entre sus piernas acomodó a la muchacha—Abre las piernas—susurró sensualmente a su oído, la joven estaba muy colorada, mentalmente se gritaba que se recompusiera y se largará inmediatamente de ahí, pero su cuerpo respondía a las descaradas caricias del mercenario, cerró sus ojos cuando la mano del moreno se zambulló dentro de sus pantaletas y aquella ola de placer la invadía.

Bankotsu era conocedor en el tema de darle placer a una mujer. Escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos ahogados de la joven, la mujer de InuYasha se retorcía entre sus manos y eso lo hacía sentir con una sensación maligna. Imaginar que el hanyou se pondría como loco por sentir su aroma en el cuerpo de la miko le agradaba. Estaba seguro que inmediatamente InuYasha buscaría pelea.

Movió con más precisión su dedo corazón sobre el rosado botón de la joven, pellizco un poco y con maestría sus dedos libres tallaban la entrada de la chica. Y de repente sucedió, sintió como toda su mano era bañada en un cálido flujo y podía sentir como el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía entre sus brazos. Toda ella tenía un ligero temblor después de aquel orgasmo.

Kagome estaba extasiada, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo irradiaba calor; sus piernas temblaban y su zona femenina aún palpitaba con presión por aquel maravilloso orgasmo. Había olvidado con quién se encontraba e incoscientemente recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del guerrero.

—Has mojado toda mi mano, miko—la chica recordó con quién se encontraba y con vergüenza brincó cual chapulín y vio con recelo.

—Maldito pervertido—le dijo ella, no mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡Oye no tienes porque decirme así, miserable mujer!—exclamó molesto—Además suspirabas de placer, no me vengas con esas sandeces ahora.

—Idiota—la joven no sabía cómo defenderse del guerrero después de aquel momento. Bankotsu la había masturbado. No se dirigieron otra palabra y Kagome echó a correr despavorida por el bosque; por la carrera que había emprendido olvidó su arco y flechas.

—Vaya mujer—dijo el mercenario divertido, había sido más que satisfactorio. Estaba seguro que aquel despreciable mitad bestia lo iría a buscar pronto, suspiró y al ver a su alrededor se encontró con el arco y flechas de la muchacha… sería una excusa perfecta para verla de nuevo… pues entre aquel placer de la mujer, entre sus piernas un bulto bastante semejante se asomaba.

Tomó el arco y flechas y se lo echó al hombro. Caminó con dirección al templo dónde estaban sus camaradas.

•

•

•

Kagome había corrido como alma que llevaba el diablo, aún estaba muy sonrojada por lo que había pasado, la vergüenza invadía todo su ser. Estaba por llegar al campamento donde estaban sus amigos, sin embargo; al sentirse tan húmeda era seguro que InuYasha sintiera el aroma de excitación entre sus piernas y el aroma del guerrero…

—Quizás sea una buena lección para InuYasha—dijo para sí misma, se había olvidado por completo del mitad bestia, se avergonzó por sumergirse únicamente en el placer que el mercenario le hizo sentir—Bueno, mejor evitémonos problemas.

La chica buscó alrededor un lago dónde limpiarse, para su desgracia no había lago, laguna o río… tendría que ocultar su aroma con algún perfume que trajera en su mochila. Así que regresó al campamento y se metió en la bolsa de dormir dónde había dejado a Shippo durmiendo. Las brazas de la fogata estaban por extinguirse pronto, y con la poca luz, decidió sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños momentáneamente.

* * *

 **Fin Capítulo.**


	2. Por un arco y flechas

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios; me sacan una sonrisa y sobre todo me animan a seguir escribiendo, aunque saben que ésta pareja me cuesta mucho pero aquí me tienen escribiendo. Es uno de mis retos terminarla.**

 **Les mando saludos y a leer se ha dicho.**

 **Desclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contenido apto únicamente para mayores de 15 años. Contenido Lime.**

 **Capítulo II. Por un arco y flechas.**

•

•

•

Los rayos del Sol calentaban poco a poco el ambiente, los pajarillos comenzaban a cantar y otros animales despertaban al recibir el día, el clima era adecuado y el lugar era sumamente pacifico, posiblemente se debiera a que se encontraban a los pies del campo espiritual del Monte de las Animas. Incluso habían olvidado dónde se encontraban, ya que con la tranquilidad que inspiraba el lugar, fueron despertando poco a poco. El primero en abrir sus cuencas oculares fue el bonzo quién miró las brasas casi extintas de una fogata, el humo salía de ella y luego observó a los demás del grupo quiénes aún se encontraban durmiendo.

Seguido de él, la exterminadora también con una pereza gigante abrió los ojos repetidas veces y tras restregarlos un poco se encontró con aquel tranquilo ambiente, vio al monje y ambos con la mirada entendieron que no debían despertar aún a aquella sacerdotisa que yacía dormida entre su bolsa de dormir junto al pequeño kitsune.

Sin hacer ruido comenzaron a preparar todo para seguir intentando encontrar a Naraku pues estaban seguros que el mita bestia se encontraba oculto dentro de aquel sagrado lugar. Era un poco complicado ya que tanto Shippo como Kirara se ponían demasiado débiles al entrar en contacto con el monte.

—Yo buscaré un poco de leña para volver a encender la fogata—dijo el monje, mientras la exterminadora asentía.

—Creo que Kagome-chan aún dejó un poco de comida ninja en su mochila, su excelencia—dijo la castaña mientras se dedicaba a buscar entre la gran mochila amarilla.

• • •

El rico aroma de la comida fue el responsable de que la morena abriera sus ojos, sus amigos la miraban con precaución, pues ellos estaban seguros que había estado llorando toda la noche, lo contrario era que la morena en esos momentos no se acordaba si quiera de aquel mitad bestia que tanto la hacía sufrir.

—Buenos días, Kagome-chan—saludó Sango, extendiéndole un vaso de comida instantánea.

Lo mismo sucedió con Shippo, el aroma de la comida lo hizo despertar, así que en un ambiente alegre el InuTachi ingirió sus alimentos.

—Deberíamos intentar adentrarnos dentro del Monte—dijo Sango, mirando a sus dos compañeros mayores—Su excelencia, a nosotros no nos afecta el campo espiritual; podemos pasar sin problemas.

—Quizás deberíamos esperar a que InuYasha regresase con nosotros para poder tomar una decisión, Sango—advirtió el monje.

—Ésta ocasión Sango-chan, el monje Miroku tiene razón—por un momento los ojos de Kagome se apagaron, pero al instante sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de antes.

El grupo se quedó mirando con pena a la joven del futuro, sabían ellos perfectamente que la joven estaba sufriendo por aquel inu irresponsable que no podía decidirse entre aquellas dos mujeres que lo amaban.

—Entonces, si esperaremos a InuYasha, deberíamos buscar provisiones ya que la comida está comenzando a escasear.

—Perfecto, entonces dividámonos en dos grupos para intentar buscar algo de frutas y agua—Kagome sonrió y preparó las cosas, Sango y Miroku tomaron las botellas de agua y emprendieron camino para ir a buscar un poco de agua, mientras que Kagome y Shippo se decidieron ir a buscar algunas frutas.

• • •

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Kagomecita?—preguntó el pequeño kitsune mientras subía ágilmente a las ramas de un árbol lleno de perones.

—Dime Shippo-chan ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué hueles tan raro? No lo sé… hueles raro… aunque me imagino que el aroma mezclado con huesos y tierra es porque los siete guerreros andan rondando el lugar—la cara de Kagome se desfiguró al momento en el que el pequeño zorro le hablaba de su aroma.

Entonces si Shippo había notado su aroma, era más que seguro que InuYasha también se diera cuenta, su cara se coloreó al recordar sobre su cuerpo las osadas manos de Bankotsu el líder de aquella panda de matones.

—Posiblemente, Shippo-chan es porque no hemos podido tomar una ducha—dijo la joven azabache para zafarse.

El kitsune no dio más vueltas al asunto y siguieron su búsqueda de fruta para las provisiones, tras pasar una mañana amena el grupo volvió a reunirse, según las suposiciones de Kagome; era medio día, para fortuna de las féminas del grupo el monje y la exterminadora habían encontrado un pequeño lago casi rozando el campo espiritual del Monte.

—Ya que InuYasha no ha regresado; podremos relajarnos un poco—dijo Sango entusiasmada.

—Yo las acompañó chicas, algo malo podría sucederles—dijo seriamente el monje aunque en su mente muchas cosas perversas en cuanto a las jóvenes se figuraban en su mente.

— ¡Eso ni de broma, monje cochino!—exclamó la exterminadora amenazadoramente, Shippo únicamente se cruzó de manos y suspiró… realmente aquel hombre que decía ser un monje era un pervertido con p mayúscula.

Tras despistar al condenado moushi, las jóvenes pudieron aprovechar de aquel baño que bien les hacía falta. Decidieron trasladar el campamento cerca del lago donde podrían recoger agua cuantas veces quisieran. Para la mente de Kagome los recuerdos vividos estaban muy impregnados en su mente y se sonrojaba vagamente. Al llegar al lago pudieron desnudarse tranquilamente y disfrutar del agua templada.

Kagome no le decía absolutamente nada a Sango, ni ella preguntaba sobre el estado de su amiga pues se imaginaba que aquella pensaba en InuYasha. Pero cuan equivocada se encontraba, la joven azabache en esos momentos se encontraba pensando en las descaradas caricias que Bankotsu le había proporcionado, el agua podía ayudarla a calmar las sensaciones que sentía crecer en su vientre. Sentía la necesidad de tocar sus zonas privadas pero el hecho de que la exterminadora se encontrara con ella se lo impedía.

Sango se encontraba nadando amenamente en el algo, no era muy profundo pero era lo suficiente para esconder su desnudez. Mientras ella lavaba su cabello, recordaba como los masculinos dedos de Bankotsu acariciaban aquella zona virginal, se estremecía completamente y agradecía que el agua se llevara sus flujos vaginales. Y también agradecía que el aroma que aquel chico había dejado en ella se había limpiado.

—Kagome, te encuentro muy callada ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, seguro—mintió un poco, era muy complicado decirle a la exterminadora que se encontraba excitada por recordar cómo el enemigo del grupo la había masturbado.

Y se sonrojó más cuando recordó que a Bankotsu le había entregado su primer orgasmo.

— ¿Entonces porque te has sonrojado?

— ¡Yo no estoy roja!—exclamó la joven del futuro y de un chapuzón se sumergió dentro del agua no queriendo darle explicaciones a la exterminadora acerca de la sensación que estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

Sango miró extrañada a su amiga, pero decidió no preguntar más, había veces en las que Kagome estaba rara y no era la primera vez. Sin decirle más a la joven, la castaña decidió salir del agua, posiblemente la chica del futuro necesitaba espacio por todo lo que estaba pasando con InuYasha; se secó con una de las toallas que habían traído para secarse y se vistió rápidamente por si Miroku se encontraba espiando por los alrededores.

Decidió regresar al campamento dónde se estaban instalando, cuando regresó, Miroku se encontraba preparando lo último que les quedaba de la comida ninja que Kagome había traído de su época.

Mientras tanto la sacerdotisa se encontraba pensando, en cómo había caído tan bajo al dejar que uno de sus peores enemigos la tocara con tanto placer que el solo recordarlo su cuerpo se encendía, la piel se le erizaba y su intimidad comenzaba a palpitar; mientras nadaba recordaba una y otra vez como los dedos de Bankotsu acariciaba su vagina.

—Oh Bankotsu—suspiró la joven cuando salió a respirar. Se sonrojó al estar deseando nuevamente que aquel despiadado ser la acariciara de esa forma-¿Pero qué cosas estás pensando, Kagome?

• • •

Para los Shichinintai el día pintaba demasiado aburrido, Naraku no les había dado ninguna orden de atacar al grupo del mitad bestia y la zona se encontraba bastante tranquila, los guerreros estaban de perezosos; o los restantes que quedaban, Renkotsu hablaba en voz baja con Suikotsu, mientras Jinkotsu dormitaba, Jakotsu se encontraba peinando su largo cabello y luego lo arreglaba en un elegante moño con una horquilla, mientras Bankotsu aquel día se encontraba más callado de lo normal.

Aquel guerrero se encontraba mirando constantemente un arco y flechas que en la noche había traído al templo. Sus camaradas no le dieron mayor importancia ya que seguramente su líder había matado a algún bandido que andaba en los alrededores o alguien que había subido a rezar.

Sin embargo; Renkotsu a pesar de conversar con Suikotsu, estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de su líder y para él no había pasado desapercibido que el líder se encontraba especialmente interesado en aquel carcaj de flechas y arco. Además el peculiar color del arco; entrecerró sus ojos y un momento dejó de prestar atención a la plática tan amena que comunicaba su hermano.

Los ojos de Bankotsu se veían maliciosos, el pensar en aquella chiquilla hacía vibrar todos sus sentidos. Y aquel sentimiento de maldad al saber que InuYasha rabiaría si se enteraba que él siendo su enemigo profanaba el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla.

—Vayamos a divertirnos, hermanos—anunció el moreno, llamando la atención de los otros, Renkotsu vio las intenciones de su hermano, no eran raras, siempre aquel joven testarudo de diecisiete años daba órdenes de esa índole, restó importancia al interés de su hermano por el arco de flechas y sonrió malicioso al saber que pronto atacarían.

"— _Tengo ganas de verte, Kagome—"pensó_ el moreno y tomó su pesada alabarda y la cargó en su hombro.

Los demás guerreros sonrieron y emprendieron camino, sin saber exactamente a dónde pero siguieron a su líder.

• • •

La miko terminaba de vestirse, colocaba delicadamente su calceta al ras del resorte; y luego su zapato, había disfrutado muchísimo el baño y el aclarar sus ideas era más que suficiente, su ropa se encontraba limpia aunque húmeda ya que había decidido lavarla para eliminar el aroma de Bankotsu de su ropa; casi seca, emprendió camino rumbo al campamento. Estaba hambrienta y podrían descansar un poco más antes de seguir con su búsqueda de Naraku y la perla de Shikon.

—Ya regresé—anunció la joven mientras sonreía y sus amigos se veían más tranquilos al ver que la sonrisa de la muchacha había regresado.

Se sentaron a comer lo restante de la comida ninja que la joven traía de su época y pasar la tarde tranquilamente, aunque en el fondo le doliera a Kagome que InuYasha se encontrará con Kikyo, el momento era ameno y prefería no recordar porque una cosa le recordaba otra.

La naturaleza se encontraba muy en paz y era magnifico poder descansar. Se sentían llenos, pues gracias a que habían encontrado el lago, Miroku pudo pescar unos cuantos peces para comer. Las frutas que Shippo y Kagome habían encontrado sirvieron como un pequeño postre que los dejó tranquilos.

Todo era tranquilo, hasta que una parvada de pájaros salió volando desesperada hacía ellos, lo único que los mamíferos querían era escapar. Algo malo estaba por suceder e inmediatamente Kagome al sentir la presencia de cinco fragmentos de la perla acercándose sólo significaba que los guerreros estaban por hacer uno de sus ataques, era algo ilógico pues ellos ya no poseían ningún fragmento de la perla pues aquellos bandidos les habían arrebatado los últimos fragmentos en las primeras batallas que tuvieron en su contra.

No tardaron en aparecer y los vellos de la piel de Kagome se erizaron al verse amenazados por aquellos despiadados.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí—dijo Bankotsu, su mirada afilada se posó inmediatamente sobre Kagome y su sonrisa era felina.

La joven notó aquella mirada sobre ella y se puso nerviosa, sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse pero nadie prestó atención, solo el guerrero que ensanchó más su sonrisa al percatarse.

— ¿Qué quieren aquí?—preguntó Sango, preparando su Hiraikotsu para atacar.

—Divertirnos—dijo Suikotsu, preparando su mano de acero, se lanzó contra la taijiya e inmediatamente la batalla dio inicio.

—Bueno tendré que divertirme con el apuesto joven ya que mi lindo InuYasha no está aquí—dijo Jakotsu, y la espada serpiente comenzó a danzar, las cuchillas de la espada se estrellaban con violencia contra el báculo de Miroku; el monje estaba sorprendido por el dichoso e inesperado encuentro.

Jinkotsu disparaba contra Kirara y Shippo quienes fácilmente esquivaban la mala puntería que el hombre de acero tenía; mientras que Renkotsu miraba celosamente la escena, era tonto que estuvieran peleando contra el singular grupo, pues si bien lo sabía él, el InuTachi ya no poseía ningún fragmento de la perla, todos los que ellos poseían fueron arrebatados por los insectos venenosos, y los que él tenía en su poder eran de sus fallecidos hermanos. El comportamiento de su hermano mayor era inusual, pero vio las intenciones del moreno al molestar descaradamente a la miko.

Una bomba que lanzó Jinkotsu hizo una enorme polvareda que cegó la vista de todos y fue el momento en el que Bankotsu aprovechó para llevarse a la desprotegida chica.

• • •

Kagome se encontraba demasiado aturdida por el repentino ataque de aquellos malvados, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando se encontró con Bankotsu frente a frente. El miedo en esos momentos invadió todo su ser, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera escapar, pero no había dónde. Se encontraba en un claro del bosque, bastante tranquilo; no era nada parecido a la zona de batalla dónde se habían presentado. Y finalmente lo vio a él… tembló inconscientemente; el ver a aquel bandido con su peligrosa alabarda acomodada sobre su hombro la hizo temer por su vida.

— ¿No piensas saludarme, sacerdotisa maleducada?—preguntó el joven arrogantemente.

— ¿P-por qué d-demonios me has traído aquí?—la pelinegra se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Su mirada vagaba de Bankotsu a su pesada alabarda. El guerrero lo había notado y divertidamente movía su arma, de un momento a otro apuntó a la joven con su Banryuu.

—Quizás para matarte, no lo sé—el moreno parecía estarse divirtiendo con semejante situación—O quizás… para darte esto.

La chica se sorprendió al ver que el moreno le entregaba sus armas de combate, ¿tanto alboroto habían causado por entregarle su arco y flechas? No sabía que decirle exactamente, aunque la manera en la que lo había hecho fue inadecuada, tenía que agradecerle.

—Pues gracias—dijo la joven secamente, y el enojo comenzó a fluir en ella, pues la manera de atacarlos no fue correcta—Idiota.

— ¡Oye!—exclamó el guerrero al escuchar el insulto—Definitivamente eras una mujer muy maleducada. Todavía de que me tomo la molestia de entregarte tus patéticas armas me insultas—el moreno era un buen actor pues su dramatismo molestaba de sobremanera a la joven del futuro.

—Tú precisamente no fuiste muy educado al entregarme mis armas y atacar a mis amigos.

— ¿Sabes que puedo desprender tu cabeza de tu cuello si yo quisiera en estos momentos?—le amenazó mientras volvía a empuñar su alabarda antes en descanso.

— ¡No te atrevas, Bankotsu!—exclamó ella molesta, iba a ponerse en guardia. Pero parecía que al mercenario le resultaba más entretenido molestarla de otra manera, no pudo omitir mirarla de pies a cabeza rápidamente, admitiendo que la ropa que ella llevaba era muy extraña y reveladora, en su análisis visual observó las largas y torneadas piernas de la chica un poco magulladas por las recientes peleas pero definitivamente le gustaría mucho molestarla de otra manera. Decidió jugar sus cartas pues después de todo su excusa perfecta había sido por un arco y flechas el verla.

—Oye… ¿Y el baboso de InuYasha te comentó algo?—dijo divertido, y ¡Oh! Había dado justo en el clavo porque momentáneamente la mirada de la joven se apagó solamente para encenderse con molestia.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Bankotsu!—gruñó ella, su molestia era referente al mitad bestia que ni siquiera se había dignado a ayudarlos por estar con su amada Kikyo y la vergüenza por las palabras tan simplonas del mercenario.

—Oh ya veo… me imagino que esa bestia ni siquiera regresó al campamento donde dormían verdad… por eso es que aquel idiota no ha podido sentir tu aroma dulzón—definitivamente aquel guerrero era un sin vergüenza.

— ¡Cállate tonto!—gritó exasperada, pero su cara estaba completamente colorada.

—Quizás yo pueda ayudarte a seguir explorando tu pequeño cuerpo, miko—Oh si… Bankotsu pisaba una zona demasiado peligrosa, la vergüenza iba estallar, estuvo tentada a huir pero resultaría inútil correr.

—N-no te atrevas a v-volver a t-tocarme ¿me entiendes? L-lo qué pasó fue un e-error—no quiso mirarle a los ojos, pues aunque su boca dijera aquellas palabras su cuerpo había disfrutado muchísimo y antes de ese encuentro con el moreno su cuerpo había reaccionado a los recuerdos nocturnos.

—A puesto a que ningún hombre te ha tocado cómo yo lo he hecho—Bankotsu era demasiado seductor—Además debería cobrarme por haberme tomado la molestia de entregarte tus armas miko.

— ¿Piensas violarme?—el miedo en los ojos de la chica le dieron satisfacción al morocho, pero sus palabras le molestaban, a pesar de ser uno de los peores asesinos de la historia, no necesitaba forzar a una mujer para tener relaciones.

—No estoy urgido mujer—fueron sus secas palabras—Tú vendrás a rogarme… eso tenlo por seguro, me pedirás que sea yo quién te posea, hasta que tu alma se calcine como si estuvieras en el mismísimo infierno y se elevará como si llegara al cielo—el joven acarició dulcemente una de las mejillas de la azabache, al momento se tornaron rosas, un escalofrío había recorrido la espina dorsal de la muchacha ante tales palabras.

Bankotsu admiraba completamente a la joven, era un terrero sencillamente peligroso por el hecho de que ambos eran enemigos a muerte, pero él era un hombre y no podía ignorar la belleza de aquella chiquilla. Además después de haber estado muerto quince años era revitalizante tener a una mujer cerca; sus sentidos masculinos despertaban al estar rozando la mejilla de la joven, además parecía que a ella no le desagradaba del todo.

—D-déjame ir, p-por favor—la voz de Kagome salió casi en una súplica pues ante aquella situación cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

—Nos veremos al anochecer miko—dejó de acariciarla y una sonrisa altanera apareció nuevamente en su boca.

— ¿Y si me niego a ir?

—Lo harás sin chistar, mujer—amenazó mientras cargaba su alabarda—al anochecer cerca del lago dónde acampan—se acercó a la joven amenazadoramente e instintivamente ella se echó hacía atrás, pero él fue más rápido y con aquella mirada arrogante que le caracterizaba recibió un fuerte golpe, quiso gritar pero todo se fue oscureciendo, Bankotsu le había noqueado para que no fuera tan obvio su encuentro y de entre sus ropas, encontró un pequeño frasco con dos fragmentos, sería más que suficiente para despistar a Renkotsu. Él no era tonto, sabía que su hermano lo había estado vigilando desde que llegaron a batallar con el InuTachi. Así que dejando a la joven en el claro del bosque se alejó de ella, quizás en la noche le regresaría el fragmento robado.

• • •

La batalla con los Shichinintai había sido demasiado sorprendente, habían atacado sin avisar. Las heridas habían sido leves pero les preocupaba más que aquellos guerreros los hubieran distraído para que el líder de ellos se llevara a su amiga, estaban conscientes de los únicos dos fragmentos restantes de la chica y era más que seguro qué Bankotsu se los háyase arrebatado sin tener el menor tacto y era seguro que Kagome estuviera herida en alguna parte del bosque.

Se encontraban demasiado molestos pues habían sido un blanco fácil e InuYasha no se encontraba con ellos en esos momentos, estaban seguros que si el mitad bestia se encontrase con ellos—Kagome no estaría en serios problemas.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome—dijo Sango preocupada, viendo el destrozo que habían causado por la repentina batalla.

— ¡Ese tonto de InuYasha no está y se han llevado a Kagomecita!—Shippo comenzó a llorar mientras el monje Miroku acariciaba su cabeza.

—Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrar a la señorita Kagome, ya después el caballero podrá venir a ver sus errores—ésta ocasión el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con el monje.

Mientras juntaban las cosas de su campamento a lo lejos en las copas de los árboles se pudo notar cómo un ropaje rojo se acercaba rápidamente hacía ellos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó InuYasha intrigado, buscando con la mirada a cierta joven del grupo.

— ¡Por tus descuidos se han llevado a Kagome, tonto!—gritó Shippo llorando mientras las miradas reprochadoras de sus amigos lo hacían sentirse culpable, a decir verdad él había venido corriendo al sentir el aroma de la pólvora, huesos y tierra a excepción de Kikyo y la sangre. Dejó a la sacerdotisa no-muerta en una zona segura y corrió rumbo al campamento de sus amigos.

—Shippo ya no llores, debemos encontrar a Kagome-chan pronto—dijo Sango, intentando calmar al zorrito, luego su chocolatada mirada se posó sobre el hanyou—Si Kagome está herida, InuYasha, va a ser tu culpa.

Nadie dijo nada más y sin esperar a que el grupo saliera en búsqueda de la joven, el hanyou saltó de árbol en árbol para localizar a la joven, podía sentir en sus fosas nasales el aroma lejano de los Shichinintai, gruñó molesto pues era seguro que la azabache se encontrara en grave peligro. Pudo sentir a lo lejos el aroma de la joven, estaba mezclado con un poco de sangre, temió lo peor, encontrar el cuerpo de la chica sin vida, apresuró su paso y pudo encontrarla echada sobre el césped boca abajo, su arco y flechas estaba junto a ella. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de los labios.

—Malditos mercenarios—dijo entre dientes el hanyou, tomó en brazos a la inconsciente sacerdotisa y regresó con el grupo quién venía aún más atrás. Vieron a la joven y sus corazones descansaron tranquilamente.

Aunque estaban un poco preocupados por su desmayo pues quizás Bankotsu la había herido. Tras regresar al campamento la recostaron sobre la bolsa de dormir y encendieron la fogata cerca de ella para que no perdiera calor.

—Le quitaron los fragmentos de la perla—dijo el mitad bestia.

—Por eso la arrebataron de nuestro lado—Sango analizó la situación y todo encajaba perfectamente.

—Era obvio que Bankotsu sabía que Kagome tenía los fragmentos—gruñó InuYasha.

— ¿Pero ella está bien?—preguntó el pequeño kitsune.

—Si Shippo-chan, solamente está inconsciente—le tranquilizó la exterminadora.

InuYasha se sentía culpable y demasiado molesto pues aquellos malditos ciervos de Naraku les jodían demasiado la vida, solamente los iban a dejar en paz cuando todos se murieran entre sus manos. Sin embargo; no podía quedarse, le había prometido a Kikyo ir nuevamente con ella cuando todo estuviera tranquilo; la sacerdotisa hecha de barro y huesos estaba demasiado débil al estar tan cerca del campo espiritual del Monte de las Animas y las almas escapaban de su cuerpo, la mantenían inmóvil en alguna parte del bosque e InuYasha no podía dejarla.

—Tengo que irme chicos—dijo el hanyou en voz baja, la mirada reprochadora de los demás lo hicieron sentirse más culpable.

— ¿Volverás a irte con Kikyo?—preguntó molesta la exterminadoras—De verdad que no te entiendo InuYasha, ¿Por qué no te decides de una buena vez y dejas de lastimar a nuestra amiga?

—Sango yo…

—Sólo vete… cuando Kagome despierte le diré que aún no has vuelto.

El momento estaba tenso, finalmente el atardecer anunciaba la llegada de la noche y la sacerdotisa aún no despertaba, el inu decidió irse sin darle más explicaciones al grupo.

—Hay… ese muchachito, cuando entenderá—suspiró con pesadez el monje Miroku y finalmente dieron por terminado aquel pesado día.

• • •

Bankotsu se estaba impacientando, pues la noche había caído y aunque no quisiera parecerlo se encontraba ansioso por encontrarse con aquella chiquilla qué le estaba despertando sus deseos carnales más bajos, a pesar de haberla tocado una sola vez. Al regresar al templo con sus hermanos Renkotsu le había cuestionado, su plan también había funcionado, al mostrarle el casquillo de la perla, aquel calvo de su compañero había cerrado el pico sin decirle una sola palabra más.

Sin dar explicación alguna, el mercenario salió del templo de monjes con dirección al lago dónde había citado a la pelinegra, se sentía ansioso, no quería demostrar ante nadie que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. El jugar con aquella sacerdotisa lo revitalizaba, le entusiasmaba el hecho de verla temer bajo sus amenazas y también retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos. Sencillamente algo nuevo…

Con su Banryuu al hombro caminó lo más lento que pudo pero estaba ansioso por encontrarse con la muchacha.

• • •

La luz de la fogata le molestaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué tipo de luz estaba molestando su sueño, pero de algo si estaba segura, le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, y sobre todo una parte de su vientre le dolía. Al abrir poco a poco sus ojos se encontró con sus amigos durmiendo profundamente e inmediatamente todos los recuerdos vinieron a ella. El momento en el que Bankotsu le dice que ella iría hacía él pidiéndole que la poseyera, se sonrojó furiosamente y luego se enfureció al saber que mercenario la había noqueado. Era un bruto.

" _Al anochecer, cerca del lago dónde acampan"_

¿Por qué simplemente no ignoraba el llamado del mercenario? ¿Qué querría con ella? Tenía miedo de estar a solas con él, pero parecía que su cuerpo le pedía que fuera con él… odiaba ser una joven en desarrollo porque su cuerpo comenzaba a descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

— _A ver Kagome… ¿por qué quieres ir? ¿A caso te gustaron las caricias de Bankotsu? ¿En realidad te gustaron? Si te han gustado… andando que esperas… ¡No, no digas tonterías! Él es malo y muy peligroso… podría matarte… pero… deseas que se repita lo de anoche ¿verdad?_

Dentro de su mente había una batalla interna en ir o no ir, pero finalmente los deseos de su cuerpo ganaron. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y tomando su fiel arco y flechas emprendió camino rumbo al lago pues al despertar se dio cuenta de que el campamento no se había movido de dónde lo habían instalado por la mañana, de hecho se encontraban a lo lejos los destrozos provocados por la batalla pasada.

Tragó duro y caminó rumbo al lago, su corazón latía furiosamente, la sensación de adrenalina y de estar cometiendo algo prohibido la emocionaba pero a la vez la asustaba pues Bankotsu era un hombre demasiado peligroso, cualquier paso en falso y él podría asesinarla sin piedad.

Al encontrar el pequeño lago miró la luna, se veía muy bonita, y su reflejo estaba en el agua cristalina.

—Te has tardado, miko—brincó del tremendo susto que el mercenario le había metido.

—Tonto.

—Sigo diciendo que eres una mujer muy maleducada—la noche le venía bien al mercenario, sus blancos dientes relucían como perlas.

—Te has pasado Bankotsu—dijo ella— ¿Por qué me noqueaste?

—No podías regresar con tu grupo como si nada hubiera pasado… agradece un poco.

—Eres un salvaje.

Kagome estaba a la defensiva, realmente se reprochaba por haberse encontrado con el mercenario a solas.

—Bueno, pero te gusta éste salvaje—se inflaba el pecho con gran orgullo—por eso estás aquí.

— ¡Ya es suficiente me largo!—dijo la joven—Ni yo sé por qué estoy aquí.

La azabache decidida a irse emprendió camino más una musculosa mano atrapó su brazo impidiéndole irse. Bankotsu jaló bruscamente su brazo y la empotró contra un árbol y la miró intensamente.

—Ya te he dicho miko, que no voy a ser yo quién te posea a la fuerza, tú vas a venir a mí a pedirme que te haga mía—acarició su mejilla cómo en la tarde, Kagome se sentía nerviosa pues la presencia del moreno comenzaba a afectarle, estaban demasiado cerca—Dime… ¿te ha gustado lo de anoche?

—N-no d-digas t-tonterías—Kagome se sorprendía así misma al haber tartamudeado.

—Quizás te guste recordar un poco para que me des tu punto de opinión—al guerrero le estaba comenzando a encantar ése juego; invitó a la chica a sentarse, primero él y luego ella—Puedo ayudarte a recordar—abrió sus piernas y entre ellas se colocó Kagome, la sacerdotisa se encontraba demasiado tensa pero sin rechistar se acomodó entre las piernas del mercenario. Sintió las masculinas manos del joven recorrer su espalda, podía sentir los escalofríos recorriéndola completamente y las manos de aquel no se quedaban quietas.

Él era demasiado astuto, sentía la tensión de la chica, era muy divertido para él verla en ese estado, nunca antes había jugado así con una chica y le encantaba, ese juego le estaba gustando muchísimo. Con suavidad abrió las piernas de la chica, para enterrar sus manos entre sus muslos pero ella inmediatamente cerró sus piernas, él nuevamente con gentileza las volvió a abrir.

—N-no, espera, esto no está bien—suplicó la joven.

—Tranquila pequeña miko, no haré nada que no quieras.

— ¿Lo prometes?—se petrificó así misma ¿por qué le había dicho eso?

—Lo prometo.

Bankotsu estaba encantado, realmente encantado, su maliciosa sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras seguía acariciando las torneadas piernas de la joven, se le antojaban deliciosas al rozar sus morenos dedos con la lechosa piel de ella. Pudo sentir como Kagome se relajaba un poco y recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, eso le invitó a seguir con su fechoría. Tocó con suavidad la prenda extraña que cubría el sexo de la joven y sintió cómo ésta comenzaba a humedecerse cada que él rozaba con su dedo índice. Su otra mano libre decidió acariciar sobre la extraña prenda blanca de la joven, podía sentir como ella se estremecía ante sus caricias y le encantaba, le encantaba sentirse poderoso sobre la mujer. Metió su mano dentro de la prenda y escuchó un largo suspiro de Kagome; se estaba excitando él, y acarició el firme abdomen, suave, delicioso, subió un poco más y ella carraspeó.

—Tranquila—susurró a su oído y ante la extraña prenda, acarició, se dio cuenta de que los senos de la joven eran redondos y de buen tamaño, tenía bonito cuerpo, tenía que admitir. Quiso profundizar un poco más.

—Espera no… para—pidió la joven, estaba muy avergonzada de estar así con el guerrero, no quería que la viera desnuda.

—Está bien te dije que no haría nada que no quisieras—Kagome asintió tranquilamente y respiró hondo, la mano del mercenario aún no la retiraba. Le encantaba ver como la joven sola dejaba que él tocara su cuerpo, tocó nuevamente el redondo seno de la sacerdotisa y en ésta ocasión ella no respingó, retiró la tela de la chica haciéndola hacia arriba descubriendo ambos senos, por debajo de la ropa pudo sentir el pequeño pezón de la muchacha. La escuchó suspirar y su mano que se encontraba en su intimidad acarició un poco más.

— ¿P-puedes t-tocar u-un poco más?—al mercenario le encantaba que la joven azabache le pidiera por si sola las cosas. Ella en ese mismo momento se odiaba por estar pidiendo tales cosas, nunca se imaginó qué estaría con Bankotsu, uno de sus más peligrosos enemigos, disfrutando del placer sexual. Esos momentos le hubiera gustado compartirlos con InuYasha, ¿pero quién era InuYasha en esos momentos? No era absolutamente nadie, no podía concentrarse en sus pensamientos ya que la rica sensación entre sus piernas se incrementaba.

Gimió fuertemente cuando el moreno apretó uno de sus pezones fuertemente y movía su pantaleta a un lado para permitirle la entrada a su vagina. Quería que parara y que no la tocará de esa manera pero se estaba sintiendo tan caliente en esos momentos que no quería dejar de sentir aquella sensación.

—B-basta—gimió y cerró sus ojos cuando el dedo corazón del mercenario se enterró en su clítoris, comenzando el masaje circular que la volvía loca, la mano en su seno y la otra en su vagina la estaban haciendo perder la cordura. A Kagome realmente le estaba gustando mucho experimentar esas sensaciones que sus amigas llamaban masturbación y vaya que era mucho más delicioso cuando otra persona te ayudaba y te tocaba, era tan erótico ese momento.

La chica reaccionó totalmente excitada al sentir en su trasero la dureza del mercenario, Bankotsu estaba excitado, muy excitado, la tela del pantalón le estaba molestando en esos momentos pero o podría seguir divirtiéndose con la miko si intentaba satisfacerse así mismo, tendría que esperar el momento en el que ella misma se entregara a él sin ningún remordimiento. No esperaba que lo amara pero que estuviera segura de querer una muy buena follada con él.

—Quítate ésta porquería—demandó él, harto de que la fastidiosa prenda le impidiera poder seguirla tocando.

Ella simplemente se dejó hacer y cerró sus ojos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus pantaletas se encontraban a dos metros, Bankotsu le hizo abrir más sus piernas y él introdujo dos dedos dentro de su vagina, estaba muy apretado, el mercenario estaba seguro que nadie más había tocado a la chica cómo él lo estaba haciendo y realmente le gustaba que él estuviera profanando aquel virginal cuerpo. Levantó la blusa de la chica y pudo observar los senos de la chica al aire, sobre de ellos se encontraba aquella prenda tan molesta también y tuvo el deseo animal de lamer aquellos pezones tan rosados y erectos. Sin permiso tomó uno en su boca mientras su mano se encargaba del otro, y la mano maestra seguía en la intimidad de la chica haciendo su tarea.

— _Nunca antes había sentido algo igual, es tan delicioso, y tan caliente… Kagome… piensa con la cabeza fría… oh Dios, definitivamente no puedo… Bankotsu es genial…_

Decidió no pensar más y simplemente siguió disfrutando, Bankotsu rozaba su gran dureza contra su trasero desnudo, y ella con aquella excitación simplemente se dejaba hacer, era la gloria, su seno izquierdo se encontraba ya magullado pero le encantaba sentir las mordidas del mercenario, él succionaba fuertemente causándole dolor pero al mismo tiempo placer, sus pezones estaban muy erectos, su clítoris dolía y pedía más, como si él lo supiera sacó de su interior su dedo corazón y en círculos rápidos se movía.

Finalmente llegó, veía todo de colores, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del mercenario qué se encontraba maravillado con el orgasmo de la muchacha, había mojado toda su mano. Él estaba demasiado excitado, quería más, pero hasta ahí debía dejar el asunto aunque su mano fuera su consuelo momentos más tarde.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó él con falsa preocupación, le acomodó el sostén y luego bajó su blusa. Pero él quería algo más, quería verla marchar sin aquella prenda que cubría su feminidad.

—S-sí—aún no se recuperaba de su orgasmo, las piernas le temblaban y en esos momentos su cuerpo terminaba de asimilar aquella deliciosa sensación.

—Sabes bien miko—dijo de repente cortando el ambiente erótico que se había formado entre los dos, y frente a los chocolates ojos de la muchacha lamió los dedos que había metido en el interior de Kagome. Ella se sonrojó y como loca buscó su pantaleta—Ah no, ésta no—la tomó rápidamente.

— ¡Bankotsu regrésame mi pantaleta!—gritó la joven molesta y avergonzada, ya que no se iría sin ropa interior, Miroku podría verla.

—Mañana aquí, sin esas molestas prendas—refiriéndose al sostén y a la pantaleta, le aventó su prenda y sonrió al ver que ella rápidamente se la colocaba.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que se volverá a repetir lo mismo?

—Sé que vendrás—dijo el mercenario, se acercó a ella y frente a sus ojos le entregó en mano el casquillo de la perla—se te cayó esto cuando te desmayaste. Mañana a la misma hora, ya te advertí sin tus raras prendas.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y tomó su arco y flechas, echando a correr para alejarse lo más pronto del mercenario posible. El río y viendo su gran miembro, sin pudor alguno se desnudó y se lanzó al agua, el agua helada debía relajarlo de aquella calentura recientemente provocada.

• • •

InuYasha regresaba de ver a Kikyo, pero un aroma bastante raro se colaba entre sus fosas nasales, cuando llegó junto al InuTachi vio con pena dormir a Kagome, la joven se encontraba con las mejillas muy sonrosadas, no le dio mayor importancia y simplemente se subió a una rama a dormitar un poco, mañana tendría que ir a visitar a Kikyo nuevamente ya que aún no se encontraba aquella mujer del todo repuesta.

Ni siquiera había notado el peculiar aroma que la miko del futuro desprendía de su cuerpo.

Fin Capítulo.


End file.
